ravenshomefandomcom-20200214-history
Tess O'Malley
Tess O'Malley is a main character on Raven's Home. She is Nia's best friend who lives across the hall from their apartment. She is portrayed by Sky Katz. Personality Tess is described as an adorable cute little urban tomboy. She often says things impulsively, not realizing what she's said until after she's said it. She's sometimes dim-witted. There are times where she's also sassy, bossy, but little you know she actually has a soft side for her friends and family. She is very caring to her friends especially Nia and is always willing to do anything to protect them. Tess has a little bit of a wild side which also makes her an easy suspect whenever a crime is committed. Biography Tess lives with her parents in Chicago in the apartment opposite Raven's. She spends most of her time in Raven's apartment. She is best friends with Nia Baxter and also best friends with Booker and Levi. She goes to George Washington Carver Community School with them. She likes to rap, play basketball, and write songs. Season 1 In "Baxter's Back!," Tess is one of the first people to know that Booker is psychic. She believes him immediately and tries to help convince Nia to believe him. She promises to keep Booker's secret. In "In-Vision of Privacy," Tess has a crush on a cute boy Jordan. When Booker gets a vision of Tess practicing kissing with a basketball, he comes to spy on her. This makes Tess mad at Booker and his visions for invading her privacy. She asks him to keep his visions away from her. However, when Booker gets another vision of Jordan rejecting Tess, he goes to great lengths to stop it in order to protect Tess. It doesn't work out and Jordan still rejects Tess. At that point, Booker comes to cheer Tess by challenging her to shoot some hoops. Tess thanks Booker for having her back and being a good friend. Season 2 In "The Falcon and The Raven - Part Two," Tess helps Nia cheer up when she is bummed for being the only one without psychic powers. In "Cop To It," Tess is quick to defend herself whenever a crime is committed as usual, which makes Raven quickly suspects her when the building's recycling bin is tagged with the word "butt." It doesn't help that Tess carries lock picks to go to any room she wants. She gives one of the lock picks to Chelsea after they're banned from using the laundry room. She then calls Nia to go have fun with the other lock pick. This makes Raven concerned that Tess might be leading Nia to a life of crime. When Raven gets a vision of Tess and Nia in a police car, she enlists Booker to spy on them. Unfortunately, Raven and Booker hit the police car and get arrested. It turns out, Tess and Nia were just hanging out in Tess's uncle Mike's cop car while he's patrolling. When evidence leads to Nia being the one who tagged the bin, Tess takes the fall for it. At first, Raven is happy about being right that Tess committed the crime. However, Nia comes clean and explains what really happened. Tess tells them that she took the blame because she didn't want her best friend to get in trouble. Raven concludes that Tess is a good friend for Nia. Tess tells Raven that even though they have their differences, she loves hanging out at Raven's apartment because it is like home to her. Raven is forced to apologize to Tess for misjudging her. In "Oh Father, Where Art Thou?" Tess goes alone to the father-daughter dance because she is used to her dad not showing up to her events. She is surprised when her father, Jimmy O'Malley shows up to dance with her. Since she hadn't dressed for the dance, Nia gives her her dress to dance in for a few minutes. Relationships Nia Baxter Nia is Tess's best friend. They spend a lot of time together. Tess helps cheer up Nia when she's down. She would do anything to protect Nia even if it means taking the blame for a crime she didn't commit as seen in Cop To It. In "The Baxtercism of Levi Grayson," Tess gives up trick-or-treating and all the Halloween fun to spend time with Nia who is suffering from chickenpox. In "Because," she even dresses up like a boy to help Nia practice how to talk to her crush. They act like sisters. Booker Baxter Tess and Booker are best friends. They hang out and shoot hoops together sometimes even when Nia is not around. Their friendship is tested in In-Vision of Privacy when Booker gets a vision of Tess's new crush rejecting her. Booker goes to great lengths to protect Tess. He later cheers her up after the heart-break. She thanks him for being a good friend. Jordan Jordan is a boy that Tess has a crush on in In-Vision of Privacy. However, Jordan breaks her heart by revealing that he doesn't like her that way. [[Levi Grayson|'Levi Grayson']] She spends most of her time teasing him playfully but can be nice to him. He enjoys having her to hang out with and they act like siblings sometimes. She helped him find his drone and showed sympathy for him when Isabella bailed on him. She has at times worked together with him. She does enjoy his company and are best friends. Trivia *Tess believes in psychics. *She lives at 352 Hauser Avenue, in apartment 3C, across the hall from the Baxter's and the Grayson’s. *Her makeup inspiration is Lady Gaga (as stated in You Gonna Get It.) *Her mom lost her license after she crashed into three mailboxes. *She used to pet sit a hamster called 'Winky'. *Tess prides herself in her rapping, basketball, and songwriting skills. *She once claims to have an older sister only for this to be true. She is the youngest in her family. *Tess is a talented rapper. She enjoys rapping, playing basketball, and writing songs. Tess dreams of becoming a rapper. *Tess is similar to Eddie Thomas from "That's So Raven" as they're both rappers and they both play basketball. *In the episode Adventures in Mommy-Sitting, Tess makes reference to an uncle of hers being able to get rid of any stain. By way she talks, he's a crime scene cleaner. *Chelsea mentions Tess's dad has an 18 wheeler. **In Oh Father, Where Art Thou? it is confirmed that Tess's dad is a trucker named Jimmy O'Malley. *Tess' mother presumably handed Myra to Booker, however her face was not seen. *Revealed in The Falcon and The Raven - Part Two, Tess has a dog. *She has an uncle named Mike who is a cop and has taken her on many ride-a-rounds. *She loves to eat eggs and has a chicken named Myra in Head Over Wheels. *The Season 2 episode "Raven's Home: Remix" is the first time that Tess raps. *Tess was not in The Bearer of Dad News, The Trouble With Levi, Sleevemore Part One: Frozen, Sleevemore Part Three: Future, and New Dog, Old Trick. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:George Washington Carver Students Category:352 Hauser Avenue Tenants Category:The Chi-Lective Category:Season 4 Characters